Vince Volt
PARDON OUR DUST, PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Playstyle: Move List: Normals: 5A: Piercing Stab Vince goes into a charging stance until you release the button. when released, Vince will dash forward, with the distance increasing depending on how long the charge is held. If the charge is held too long, Vince will be overcharged and automatically dash a very short distance. 5A: Piercing Stab+ When buffed with Volt Charge, charging Piercing Stab will cause a clone to be sent out. When the charge is released, Vince will teleport to the clone and leave a trail of thunder in the area between where he teleported from and the clone. * Overcharging Piercing Stab+ will not use up Volt Charge. 6 8 4 or 2 during 5A: Teleport While charging Piercing Stab, pressing 6 8 4 or 2 will cause Vince to teleport a short distance in that direction. Vince is completely invulnerable during the teleport, and it has no endlag, allowing Vince to release the charge immediately after the teleport. 2A: Rolling Slice Vince jumps in the air, spinning his sword around him.You can control your horizontal movement with 6 and 4 while in the air. Vince will continue spinning until he lands, and will have a small amount of endlag when landing. 2A: Rolling Slice+ When buffed with Volt Charge, Rolling Slice moves twice as quickly, allowing you to traverse the entire stage with it. The endlag when landing remains the same, however. Special: 5B: Volt Charge Vince does a stance that charges him, along with giving him an electric aura. Using a move will consume the charge, but power up the move into it's Plus version. * Getting hit does not get rid of the charge, meaning that you can use them at the start of the round. Supers: 5C: Thunderbolt-V: Vince thrusts his sword into the air, causing lightning to strike it. This Super has infinite vertical range, but very small horizontal range. best used as a reversal or punish for air moves. Like most supers, this instantly wins the round if it connects. 5C: Thunderbolt-H When buffed with Volt Charge, Vince will strike his sword with lightning, then expel it into a beam that covers the entire length of the stage, but with little vertical range. Much more useful than it's uncharged version. Like most supers, this instantly wins the round if it connects. Tips/Strategies Vince Volt struggles against projectiles. When fighting characters with good projectiles, Piercing Stab+ can be used to reach close to your opponent, where you can teleport through the projectiles. Piercing Stab Reaches farther in the air. charging then teleporting up to release can catch some players off guard because Vince will travel much further. Although Rolling Slice is easy to anti-air, most players will anticipate it coming at the same speed. Rolling Slice+ moves much faster and will catch players off guard. The hitbox for both versions of Rolling Slice is larger than it may seem. use this to nick players by over/undershooting them. Alternate Costumes: Trivia: Vince was released in the Beta2.0 V5 update, on August 25,2019. Before the name "Vince Volt" was revealed, Vince was codenamed "Sword". Vince Volt is currently the only character to be added in an update.Category:Characters